


Two Left Feet

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Two Left Feet

When Harry thought about dancing it was with trepidation, set against the backdrop of teenage memories.

He cringed. 

He'd managed to fake his way through his own wedding. Fortunately, the Weasleys were a forgiving lot and, after as much ale and champagne as they'd had, no one was concerned with whether Harry stepped on his new wife's toes.

Not even Ginny.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Harry murmured into his partner's hair as they started around the ballroom, all eyes on the bride.

"It's all right, Dad," Lily said, smiling wide. "I've got two left feet, just like you."


End file.
